Why Stay?
by greengirl16
Summary: Why stay? She asked herself. She wanted to know that if he was so angry and fed up with her and her mental illness, why was he still around?


**Wow, how long has it been since I posted a new fanfic? Forever? It sure feels that way. All I know is that all my documents in my document manager are gone... O_O Wow. It really has been a while, but hey I have a few new ones ready to be checked and posted! Yay for summer vacation. It means fanfic time! :D Enjoy! As Always -Greengirl16**

**Special thanks to my beta reader: Allison! Without her mad grammar skills, this story wouldn't exist. :O**

_

* * *

_

_Why stay? _She asked herself. She wanted to know that if he was so angry and fed up with her and her mental illness, why was he still around?

He had tried convincing her it was his promise he made when they were married. He had vowed his undying devotion to her, but why did that matter with the divorce rates so high? Most men would have walked out the minute she was diagnosed with bipolar depression, yet he was still here after sixteen years… What kept him around? Surely, it wasn't her.

She tried to make it work, she tried to get better. She had signed the form to receive electro compulsive therapy for their love, or what was left of it. That worked well, because after her treatment, she couldn't even remember marrying him.

He stood in front of her again, trying to convince her of his promise to her, like so many times in the past. They had just had a fight over their son again. He thought the doctor could fix everything, but there were times where she just wanted to be alone; to not be told what to think and feel. Nothing made sense anymore. She was getting through every day with the little things she still remembered. At times, visions of what she presumed to be her past would come back to her, but she couldn't always make sense of it. She had remembered her son. He used to hang around. She remembered scolding him one night for staying out too late, yet her husband stood in front of her claiming he died when he was eight months old. Was he lying? Could she trust him? She couldn't remember if she trusted him or not, obviously she did if she married him. Was there anyone she could trust? She wasn't on good terms with her daughter for reasons she couldn't remember.

The loss of her memory caused more pain than she had before. She became so frustrated with herself for not remembering the most simple things, or important things like her son's existence. That's what Dan wanted, for her to forget their son. It caused them all too much pain and he wanted them to forget; to pretend their child never existed.

She wasn't sure what memories to believe anymore, but she was sure that her son existed. She was positive of that when she found his music box hidden in an old cardboard box in what used to be his room. She remembered the late nights he'd come home and she'd scold him, even though she didn't mind if he was out, just as long as he came home.

And then he was there. Standing behind Dan, smiling his charming smile. The smile she missed, the smile she hadn't remembered she missed. She wanted to run to him, embrace her son, apologize for forgetting him and to show Dan he was there. He hadn't died at 8 months he was here and standing behind him, lurking in the shadows.

His eyes were questioning at first. He seemed to question her memory, her ability to recognize him, but she knew exactly who he was. Her son, her…. She couldn't remember his name and panicked again.

She pushed her husband aside and pointed. "Dan…look." She was going to prove their son was alive. He was 18 and he was alive.

He spun around and then looked around, frustrated at the empty room surrounding them. He sharply inhaled and shouted, "_Di, there's nothing there!" _startling her.

She remembered. Flashes of her past hit her like volts of electricity, memories of her treatments: of talking to her doctors about why he might still be around, and most importantly, their dance together and him begging her to join him. She had tried to take her own life.

Her hand covered her mouth and she backed up, now frightened. "Oh no." She whispered.

"DAMN IT!" Dan cursed. He cursed their son's existence and him returning to haunt them.

She ran, not sure what to do, but she screamed for Natalie. She needed to get to the doctors. She needed to cure whatever this was. She needed to get away from the house, so she ran to her daughter. The one who resented her, she now looked to for help. She came to her rescue. Dan followed them out the door, but they left him. She needed do this alone; she could do this alone.


End file.
